Zedom
Zedom is an ancient legendary Horror also known as the Massacring General/'Battle Commander of Slaughter' (殺戮の闘将, Satsuriku no Tōshō) in The One Who Shines in the Darkness. He's the progenitor of Madō Horrors and his seedlings are the source of Soul Metal Personality & Character Zedom is an ancient and powerful horror that was imprisoned by the Makai Order of the Ryūga-verse. In the past, Zedom was a plant-like humanoid with tendrils throughout his body. The order defeated him, but he couldn't be fully vanquished and the order had his body severed into several parts. The segments were secretly sealed away in multiple locations, but his head was kept under the watchful eye of the order for research and development. Similar to Legules, Zedom has the power to convert other beings into his minions. Individual horrors have their own will and can't be controlled, but Zedom can convert them into his personal army of enhanced demons: the Madō Horrors. His body has the ability to develop seedlings that can parasitically take over the mind of a being and convert it into a loyal subject with enhanced abilities. However, the characteristics of a converted horror are unclear as it was never seen in the present time. The recent versions are humans that have been directly converted into Madō Horrors by Tousei Kaneshiro. Because they were not horror-possessed humans, they have no Inga-Horror base form. They are either appear human or in their demonic form. Although Zedom's head is severed from his main body, he can still produce seedlings. The makai priests researched into Zedom's seeds and realized they can refine the seedlings into a sapling form, where it can be used as the raw material to create Soul Metal, the source of all the order's Makai Blades and Makai Armors. For centuries, the order relied on Zedom's seedlings to help mass produce anti-horror weaponry. It was the reason why he wasn't destroyed as he's too valuable to the cause. Unfortunately, Zedom's seal was taken by Tousei to help him produce his personal army of Madō Horrors. However, that would be his undoing when Zedom broke free of his imprisonment and took the body of the fallen Sonshi. A master of construction, the bulk of his body are composed of mechanical cubes, capable of flying and taking any block form he wills. This includes flying blades, hammers, energy cannons, defensive barriers, and armored fortress. However, he has a finite mass and his constructs are limited to it. Zedom has mastery over his body and anything made from his body, this includes all Madō Horrors and soul metal weaponry. His cubes can halt makai armor and confine it. Despite whoever sired a madō horror, their loyalties will return to Zedom. Although powerful, he has a weakness. Zedom has a central power core within his body. The core itself is protected by his multiple layers of defenses, but the core itself is exposed within its chamber. If pierced, his overall abilities will be weakened. When in danger, Zedom prefers to hide within his floating fortress cube to protect him from harm. However, he's still able to engage in melee and long-range combat within the cube if someone manages to make it through his defenses. Ultimately, Zedom was defeated by Golden Knight Garo, but he's not completely destroyed. Unlike humans, the destruction of a head doesn't mean the complete destruction of a horror. They have been known to return fully regenerated even with a surviving limb. Zedom's body parts are still scattered throughout the world; if someone would uncover one of those sealed gates, it's possible that Zedom can return once again. Skills & Abilities * Horror Powers: Zedom is highly powerful Horror and original creator of Madou Horrors. In combat, he creates innumerable cubes out of his very being that can unite into powerful constructs, weapons, or even mechanical body outfitted with weapons. Tools & Weapons * TBA History Before the Makai Knights came to be, Zedom created special seeds that turn those infected into slaves to his will: the Madō Horrors. Though defeated by the Makai Order, Zedom's unique nature makes him valuable and was disemboweled with his body parts sealed in multiple locations. With Zedom's head sealed within the grounds of the first Makai Priest village, with the goddess statue erected to keep him trapped, his seeds were cultivated so the fruit of the Madō Horror Plants can be used to create Soul Metal. However, due to Tousei's actions, Zedom resurrects and he proceeds to destroy the statue to break free. However, Zedom requires a new body to act through and orders Sonshi to offer one of the three Makai Knights as a vessel. But once Sonshi is killed, Zedom takes the former Makai Knight's lifeless body to complete his resurrection once he breaks free. Pics Gallery Zedom giant armor body Ryugaverse.gif Zedom cannon Ryugaverse.gif Zedom 1.jpg Zedom Scroll.jpg Zedom Scroll 2.jpg Zedom Returns gif.gif Notes & Trivia * Zedom continues a trend of all powerful human-like Horrors of legend serving as the finale antagonist, Messiah and Gyanon predating him in that regard. ** In contrast of previous two who happened to be female, however, Zedom is first male human-like Horror of legend. * Zedom's status as a Horror who imprisoned due to his ability to produce saplings for Soul Metal production is an indirect nod to Sedinbale in Original Series. Like the former, Sedinbale was imprisoned and exploited by Makai Order due to a certain trait which proved crucial for the Order's development against forces of darkness where in her case, vast knowledge over Makai Language. External Links TBA } Category:Horrors Category:Villains Category:Legendary Horrors